Weeping Angels
by KailaPotter2014
Summary: Sam and Dean think they are just stone, the Doctor thinks they are Weeping Angels. Both are correct but also very very wrong
1. Chapter 1

"Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink!" the DVD looped and the man's words were being repeated.

 _ **America**_

What that mean "Don't blink" the man was mad but yet the brothers found it hard to move away from the laptop and or blink. They had seen a lot in their time but this just sounded ridiculous. "So what do you think?" the youngest brother said. "Hell, how am I supposed to know? Are we supposed the listen to a mad man in what looks like a box?" they still hadn't looked away from the computer but had managed to grab a bottle of brandy and passed it between them. It was one of few weeks where they had not had anything to do so had spent the week doing grocery runs and keeping phones and laptops close to hand.

 _ **T.A.R.D.I.S.**_

The Doctor had heard that the Weeping Angels were in America, again. So he had Clara help him dig up an old DVD that he had made in one of his previous regenerations. The point was to send it to a pair whom he had heard were capable of dealing with the "extra-terrestrial".  
"Doctor, why can't we just go there and tell them ourselves?" her words came out muffled because her head was submerged in a box in one of the many rooms in the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
"Because, they are accustomed to this type of thing and if I go, they may very well try to decapitate me," The Doctor said with a grim smile "the best way to do this is by video and if they understand we won't have to journey their again. Rory and Amy had been taken by weeping angels and he had still not recovered. It was something he didn't want to happen again.

 _ **Heaven**_

Angels had never done the communications bit of being an angel very well, so when they fell and it was left to them to actually communicate with others. Angels fell for many reasons there was punishment, the aid of humans, God and the Winchesters. But in this day in age people were beginning to forget about the angels and when they fell from heaven they were stuck but if no one believed in them, their grace weakened. They didn't lose it but it weakened and when it weakened so did they and they turned to stone. And they weeped.


	2. Chapter 2

The words of the strange man were still going round and round in Sam's head. What did he mean "don't blink" it seemed ridiculous. But he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something sincere and important about the message.

He was on his way to the kitchen when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A cherub. But why was that there. As he retraced his steps to look at the cherub he noticed that it's eyes were covered with its hands as if it was weeping. "Dean," Sam shook his head and carried on. Pulling a glass from the cupboard and putting away last night's brandy he turned to leave but stopped short. The cherub was there. What the shell was it doing there he thought. "This isn't funny Dean. How the shell are you moving that thing anyway" his eyes refused to leave the cherub as he had the sudden felling that he was being watched.

"What you sayin' sammy?" Deans muffled call came from the hall.

"Stop moving the cherub, it is more than a bit creepy." He said briefly turning to look at the doorway. When he glanced back it was no longer crying but screaming, with its hand clawed on either side.

"Get in here!" Sam yelled keeping his eyes on the statue. Deans footsteps became rapid and louder as he closed in.

"What's wrong Sam?" Dean had reached the door and was now glancing from the cherub to Sam in quick succession. Sam had still not looked away.

"Sammy look at me!" Dean had gone from sleepy to concerned rather quickly.

Sam broke contact with the statue and turned to Dean.

Big mistake!


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel's grace was slowly losing its strength and with every passing day the deathly weight inside was becoming heavier, weighing him down. Was the end inevitable? He had always thought that he would serve God for eternity, being the faithful servant by God's side but since the apocalypse things had changed and now he wasn't so sure.

Angels had always had their secrets and they had always kept them but there was one secret that few humans and extra-terrestrials knew about and that, was that when an angel lost a stolen grace they didn't die. Not completely anyway, instead they turned to stone. In this form they were known as Weeping Angels and there was one way out of that form. As Weeping Angels they were able to use humans and send them back in time- this was done by making skin contact with them, although they could only move when the human was not looking- With every human they sent back they would gain a little bit of their grace and eventually their angelhood. But they always knew they had little time.

There was a man, named the Doctor and in ways he was not only a man but an alien in human terms and this man knew about the Weeping Angels and he knew their secret. The Doctor had not always known both sides of their secret but he had known of them and in ways the Doctor sympathised with them. To be stuck between lives with only one way out was hard and to be unable to communicate with others of your kind was harder and the Doctor knew this feeling well. But he also knew that the Angels were harming human kind and this was everything the Doctor stood against and they had to be stopped and if the Doctor knew of anyone that could help in this situation. It was the Winchesters or Winchester.

Little did Dean know, he was about to go on a road trip on a much larger scale than he was used to, to save both his brother and his best friend.

Now it was just a matter of finding Sam.


End file.
